Talk:Lords of Shadow Timeline
Reverie/Resurrection I think that Reverie and Resurrection happen directly after the ending of LoS1 (the first one, not the Modern Times one), as in the opening cutscene, Gabriel is at the location of his battle with Satan. So IMO, Reverie and Resurrection are happening in the same year than LoS. Just my two cents! ;) -Chernabogue 19:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Good observation. I think we can go with that.--Reinhart77 23:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Dracul vs Dracula I know it's easy to want to call Dracula "Dracul" in this series, since it's what Gabriel calls himself in the ending. However, he was speaking in a different language at the time and all other sources call him "Dracula". This includes artwork found in the game and any interview with David Cox. I can hunt down specific examples at some point if needed.--Reinhart77 00:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) In Japanese version, He calls himself the Dracula instead of Dracul. I think that in Lords of Shadow, Dracul is the same as Dracula.--Kiyuhito 02:04, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed here too. Gabriel is Dracula, and not Dracul. Cox called him this way and the artwork of Gabirel in modern times is called "Dracula" too. -Chernabogue 08:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) It's official: Gabriel is Dracula. Source. -Chernabogue 18:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Dave Cox Twitter: He is called "the dragon" (Dracul) in the game. Sometimes referred to as "Dracula" by others but never calls himself that..--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, that explains a lot. I suggest we change "Dracula" from the Mirror of Fate article to "Gabriel Belmont", and mention he is also known as either Dracula or Dracul. --Nagumo baby (talk) 07:10, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Dave Cox Twitter: He refers to himself as the Dragon or Dracul. It's only others who will come to call him Dracula later...--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:27, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :I say we should continue to refer him as Dracula, and use Dracul when needed (for instance, when Gabriel refers himself°. -Chernabogue (talk) 16:17, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Idea, Dracul is a title "The Dragon" Gabriel no longer considers himself human and thefore no longer considers himself as having a name and just calls himself by that title or maybe he considers himself a dragon since he can become one. Other people refer to him as Dracula because over time it becomes a famous name for evil on it's own and not because of him. After all in the new trailer for LoS2 he is awakening in a tomb so he could have been asleep during the time of Vlad Tepis and later Bram Stoker's book. GrimmShadows (talk) 01:53, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Modern Times I looked at this rumor Talk:Gabriel Belmont#Epilogue (SPOILER). In DLC artbook, Epilogue is over the span of 963 years, 2010. I haven't discovered original source yet. Truth is unknown.--Kiyuhito 01:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :That's pretty cool. It'd be awesome if one could find and confirm this source. -Chernabogue 08:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) By DLC, do you mean Resurrection and Reverie? If so, one of could check if it's true. Nagumo baby 10:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :It is called the "Art Book" by the rumor. It is said that it exists as books. Since some rumors say it, I am looking for it.--Kiyuhito 11:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Trevor and Alucard Although the truth is still unknown, Dave Cox denies that Trevor is Alucard. https://twitter.com/CastlevaniaLOS/status/210407845303287809, https://twitter.com/CastlevaniaLOS/status/210410858419978240.--Kiyuhito 02:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it is still a rumor. -Chernabogue 06:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I remove a rumor.--Kiyuhito 08:18, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Date of Births Should we add the Date of Births of Trevor and Simon on the Timeline? as they are considered important events -=X Zero X=- 19:50, June 30, 2012 (UTC)